A New Legend
by SunlitSky21
Summary: "I will always love you,my little one."
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a one-shot. I have introduced an OC in this but she is the main focus .I won't spoil you too much. Now, go on, get reading!

Disclaimer-Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO. NOT ME.

A New Legend

She was a beautiful thing, with her mother's bright, sun-kissed hair and his sea-green eyes .Fair, rosy skin as soft as velvet, and the most beautiful smile. She was precious and she was theirs.

He remembered holding her. She was warm and oh so fragile. But she was a strange baby. She did not cry. She simply stared at him and then, like the sun bursting out from the clouds, she smiled, a warm and glorious smile that was a perfect combination of both her parents' and yet unique. And he was proud. So, so much proud and happy that he and his wife had created this magnificent being.

He remembered his wife's face. No words could have described the sheer emotions on it. Joy, happiness, pride and a solemnity which came from knowing the fact that she was now a mother. And it felt like as if he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

He was delighted when he brought her to her room. A perfect mix of oceanic blue, grey and green .He placed her gently in her crib and was struck by a fondness and love so strong that it caused his knees to weaken .His beautiful, fierce, amazing wife stood right by him supporting him, as she always had. And he thought," What a wonderful world".

He wanted to preserve that moment forever but as demigods, is there ever true peace in their lives? And alas, it was at that moment that tragedy struck. He knew it. Obviously, a child of two of the greatest demigods to have ever lived, a legacy of Poseidon and Athena? Every monster would be thirsting to kill her.

It was a sudden attack. A monstrosity, unimaginable, indescribable and worse than Kampe. They slayed it with great effort but were grievously injured. He knew that they did not have long. But the sight of their daughter, having awoken due to all the clamor, prevented him from feeling sad. Yes, he regretted that he and his wife could not see their little one grow, could not see her smiles, could not be there for her first day at school and her wedding (He would probably have wanted to strangle every boy that had laid eyes on her).But he knew that even though he would be dead, he would always continue to watch over her.

Dragging their tired bodies to the crib, they both gazed upon her with gentle eyes. He saw the love of his life, shedding tears, covered in blood and even then looking so, so beautiful .He said to her, "Do you wanna say something to her? And umm…stop crying, because I don't think that she would want the only memory of her parents to be a sad one, so...Gods, that sounded cheesy."

She weakly chuckled and wiping her eyes, said, "Seaweed brain to the end, aren't you? Well, I guess you're right."Then she turned her gaze to their daughter and said, "My dear, little Venilia. Be careful about your health, okay? Eat well, study hard. Try to obey your teachers. Although I have a feeling that you won't do that as you are your father's daughter. Be serious about your training. Train well. You can rely on Chiron if you have any problems. I really don't want you to live the life of a demigod but that's probably not going to happen. I think you are going to eventually end up doing just that. So, be careful. Don't let anyone stop you from following your dreams. Treasure your comrades. Don't piss off the gods too much, alright? About boys, well, try to find someone like your father. Someone loyal and caring. Cherish the bonds that you have. From now on, you are going to face a lot of hardships. Be brave, okay? Have confidence in yourself but don't let pride overcome you. Gods, I hope you don't have my fatal flaw."

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Both of us, we love you so, so much."

At this point she started crying again."Oh, I want to say so many things to you. I want to be with you, every moment of your life. To hold your hand, to see you laugh and comfort you when you cry. I'm sorry, my little one, that we won't be there for you."

"Thank you, for being born to us. I love you "She ended with a smile.

After these words spoken by her, He said simply this, "My advice to you, Venilia, is...well pretty much the same as your know-it-all mother. I will say this though; I am and always will be proud of you. You will be the greatest hero of them all. Greater than me, your mother or any other demigod that has ever lived. But you know what? It doesn't matter to me whether you're a hero or not. As long as you are happy, healthy and just living, that's enough for me."

And so, with peaceful smiles on their faces, clutching their most precious treasure, their daughter, Venilia, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, two of the greatest heroes and people to have ever lived, died. But dear reader, fret not, for it is not the end, but the beginning. The beginning of a new legend, a new story.

-Dust unto Dust, Life from the Dying and so the Circle of Life continues.-

What do you think? Frankly speaking, I was inspired by the death of Minato and Kushina in the anime Naruto.

I hope you liked it.

As always, read, review and enjoy.

I'll be back.

This is Agranor21, signing out.

Also, I thought that Venilia would be an awesome name. Can anyone guess the meaning? Also, I thought that it would be amusing to name her Venilia. People would confuse it for vanilla and then tease her which would then cause her to prefer being called by her full name and no nickname, just the opposite of Percy, who dislikes being called by his full name. Hmm... Maybe I am over-thinking it a little bit? Well, I'll leave that up to you guys. Please tell me your opinions in the reviews, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT A THANK YOU TO ALL THE AMAZING AND WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO HAVE GIVEN ME THEIR SUPPORT.

 _ **For the favorites**_ ,

Just-An-Average-Dude

Shadowhunterchronicleslover13

beautifultragedy7

Omega Alpha Hydra

RAD092515

germanyswarrior

rohithmanojkumar

the Sun's Daughter

jacksones8864

Thank you so much.

 _ **For the reviews,**_

beautifultragedy7

CFG

AlchemyBlue

jacksones8864

Thanks a lot.

 _ **For the Follows,**_

Just-An-Average-Dude

Omega Alpha Hydra

germanyswarrior

jacksones8864

Thanks a lot, to all of you, from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
